


Hot & Cold

by CinnamonLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, POV Derek Hale, POV Outsider, Pack Feels, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: Okay so sue me. I got a Daddy of my own when I moved to my new place in the beginning of July. It took me three weeks to take him out of the box because I had too much fun giggling at the name. And thinking about Stiles giggling at it and making bad, bad puns. Oh, and yes, Scrub Daddy has landed in Finland, too. International Daddy FTW!





	Hot & Cold

It was a completely ordinary Wednesday, and the pack was all ready to go start their last years of high school or leave for college in the fall, and Derek felt… rested. Like he’d done a good job with them.

He was sitting on his favorite armchair, reading, while most of the pack did their thing around him. The loft looked nicer now, and it included the table for tabletop games that Lydia, Allison, Boyd, and Isaac were gathered around.

Derek hid his indulgent smile at the peacefulness of the situation and to his betas—wolves and humans alike. And that was when Stiles marched in with the usual boom of the door closing behind him as he let it go without thinking.

“You guys! You won’t guess what I got myself for my birthday!”

And there went Derek’s calm, because yes, Stiles had been very vocal about _finally_ being eighteen tomorrow, and… and his expression was pure fucking mischief. As much as Derek loved Stiles as a friend these days, in that moment, he hated the boy a little bit, too.

Before anyone could ask, Stiles flailed to a stop in the middle of the space so he could see anyone, and announced, “I got myself a Daddy!”

Derek, and all the other wolves, heard a sudden low growl from upstairs where Peter had been napping. Stiles seemed to notice their expressions, because he looked smug for a split second before he continued his explanation.

“Yeah, so like, I wasn’t expecting him at all, really. He’s just… I really like him, guys. He’s really happy and like… I dunno. I just like touching him.”

“Uh, Stiles—” Derek didn’t know what he was about to say, but the growling was moving towards the stairs now.

“So he’s really neat, but there’s one negative side to him. He runs a bit hot and cold sometimes, and then like….” Stiles’s voice became almost shy and a little awkward, and Derek had no idea where this was going but it was all an act somehow. He just hadn’t figured it out yet.

“I know I shouldn’t bother you guys with this stuff, but I don’t know who else to turn to.”

The growling stopped, and Derek knew Peter was listening carefully on top of the stairs.

“It’s kind of weird, maybe, but every time things start to get hot, he… well, to put it bluntly, he goes soft.” Isaac, with his delicate sensibilities, gasped audibly at Stiles’s openness, but to Derek’s surprise, Lydia looked annoyed and amused at the same time.

Derek had no time to tell Stiles to stop oversharing, before he continued, “Yeah, and when I try to cool things down, he gets hard again, which is… so, so weird, right?”

“Stiles, that sounds abusive!” Allison gasped.

Erica, who had been lounging on the couch, reading a magazine, stood up and narrowed her eyes at Stiles, but said nothing.

“Yeah, I guess I just need to find a new Daddy. I just wonder where I can find someone better. It’s a small town, you know,” Stiles ended mournfully, pouting for all he was worth.

That’s when Peter finally descended from upstairs and walked to Stiles. He looked at the boy with something like amusement in his gaze. Then he glanced at Lydia. “And you’re the only other person who pays enough attention to him to know what he’s talking about,” he stated, and she nodded, chuckling.

“Did nobody else see him binge old Shark Tank episodes?” She looked around the pack, then snorted in disappointment.

“It was a good speech. Nicely designed to get my attention for sure,” Peter said to Stiles, then.

“Thank you. I’m very proud of it. Do I get my reward and my punishment tomorrow?” Stiles batted his lashes at Peter, who laughed out loud in delight.

Everyone else—except Derek who had seen him laugh like this before the fire—froze in shock.

“Let’s talk about that somewhere else and stop scandalizing the pack, sweetheart.” Peter’s tone was incredibly fond, as he led Stiles out the doors.

The wolves could hear Stiles ask if he could get his reward right after midnight, because it technically was his birthday, then. Peter’s answer drowned in the noise of a passing car, and like that, they were out of hearing range. Thank the moon.

“Scrub Daddy!” Erica suddenly exclaimed from the couch.

The rest of the pack groaned. And then smiled. And started to laugh as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so sue me. I got a Daddy of my own when I moved to my new place in the beginning of July. It took me three weeks to take him out of the box because I had too much fun giggling at the name. And thinking about Stiles giggling at it and making bad, bad puns. Oh, and yes, Scrub Daddy has landed in Finland, too. International Daddy FTW!


End file.
